


Winter Break

by dementia_hormones



Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M, Winter Break, ambiguous text messages
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-23
Updated: 2014-12-23
Packaged: 2018-03-03 01:17:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2832893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dementia_hormones/pseuds/dementia_hormones
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bastian wants to visit Lukas during the Bundesliga winter break, but Lukas's strange text messages are sending him mixed signals.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Winter Break

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Schweinski Holiday Fic Exchange. My fic prompt was Louis Podolski and ambigious text messages.

Bastian’s alarm goes off at 6 a.m., waking him with a start. He curses to himself and slams his fist down on the snooze button. He always leaves the alarm on full volume, otherwise he’ll miss it and oversleep. 

He stays in bed, eyes shut tight, not wanting to leave the warm sanctuary of his blankets. Five more minutes. Honest.

6:05. The alarm blares again, jolting him awake in a panic. Another fist to the snooze button. He pulls the blankets over his face. Just five more minutes. For real this time.

A quieter sound comes from underneath his pillow. It’s his text message alert. He pulls his phone out and checks who the sender is. It’s Lukas:

\- _Good morning,_ _mein Hase_.

Bastian grins. Now this is a wake up call, he thinks. It’s Monday, and Lukas has probably been up for an hour, getting ready. They both have training today.

\- _Good morning, Luki. Miss me?_

 _Always_ , comes the message less than a minute later. They haven’t seen each other in person since the last international break, and at this point Bastian’s raging hard-ons are becoming unmanageable. He can only take care of them so often, and gym showers after training are not the place to do it. 

 _I can’t wait to see you. Only 6 days_ , he texts. The Bundesliga winter break can’t come too soon. It starts next weekend, and Bastian's flying out to London asap. There’s nothing anyone can do to stop him. He already has his plane ticket.

The alarm clock goes off a third time. “Fuck!” he bellows, smashing and probably destroying the snooze button. Desperate times call for desperate measures. He drags himself out of bed, rushing through his morning ritual, and then he’s out the door.

During the ten minute break at training, Bastian checks his phone and finds another message from Lukas:

_\- When. Are. You. Coming._

Was Lukas driving and texting again? he wonders. He types out a quick reply: _I told you, silly_. and then returns to practice. He can barely keep the grin off of his face, and his team mates keep shooting him funny looks. As long as they don’t ask, he won’t tell.

At lunch time, Bastian sits down to eat his broiled chicken and rice, and pulls his phone out. He’s got a handful of notifications all from Lukas:

\- _When. Is. 6. Days._

\- _I. Miss. You._

\- _Are. You. There._

\- _I’m. So. Tired._

Bastian is can’t figure out what to make of the strange punctuation. He types out, _Are you okay? Call me_.

A few minutes later he receives a simple  _Yes_. He wonders if Lukas went off the deep end or hit his head. It would explain why he’s texting when he should be in practice. He decides to call Lukas, but it goes straight to voicemail. Now he’s starting to worry. They don’t talk every day, but Lukas would never not pick up the phone. Bastian reads and rereads the text messages, lunch forgotten, hoping that Lukas will call him back. But he doesn’t.

Lunch break is over. Bastian, deposits his unfinished meal into the trashcan, guilt overridden by disappointment, and heads back to the field. He can’t manage to get his mood up, and it comes across in his playing. Pep shoots him a pointed glance after practice has ended but doesn’t say anything.

After dinner, Bastian hears his text message alert go off. With a little yelp, snatches his phone up and checks it.

\- _I. Was a. Good. Boy today._

 _Oh really, I disagree. You’re a naughty boy_ , Bastian texts back. Why aren’t you answering my calls?

_\- I get to watch the game tomorrow._

_Getting used to your spot on the bench, eh?_ replies Bastian. He knows it’s mean, but he’s feeling a little chafed about earlier. Lukas seems alright, and it feels an awful lot like he’s being toyed with. When he gets no reply, he sends another message: _Why didn’t you answer my call earlier?_

No response for another five minutes. Bastian sighs. Lukas is really getting under his skin now. It wouldn’t be unlike his best friend to try and get him riled up, and he knows Bastian is an easy target. He’s in the middle of typing out a message, something along the lines of _congrats you prick, you got me,_ and _no one likes a cock tease,_ and _you’re going to learn the true meaning of the word ‘punishment,’_ when he gets two back-to-back replies:

\- _I love you so much._

- _I wish you could stay here forever._

Bastian instantly relents and he deletes his message. It hurts. It physically _hurts_ that he can’t just stay with Lukas forever. _Fuck, Luki. It's only a few more days. We’ll just have to try to make the most of the time we'll have together this weekend._

\- _She says you can’t come this weekend. :-(_

Bastian’s heart skips a beat. His fingers fly as he responds. _What do you mean? I thought we already agreed that I was coming… and I already bought my plane ticket… Why can’t you just call me? This isn’t funny anymore._

_\- I have to go back in my room now._

Anxiety wells in the pit of Bastian's stomach. He tries one last call, knowing Lukas won't pick up, and is, of course, right.

So he waits by his phone for the rest of the evening, but Lukas never calls. The new silence is killing him - it's worse than Lukas's strange messages. His mind picks apart and tries to make sense of them, but it's no use. This hot and cold texting is driving him crazy.

It also makes him wonder where they stand. They’ve always had a deep connection, but it had only been since the World Cup this past summer where they’d finally started… dating? Is that what they’re doing?

Bastian doesn’t know what to call their scheduled secret rendezvous, but he hasn't forgotten that Lukas is still married to Monika. The two of them have a son together. A family. Bastian often feels guilty about jeopardizing Lukas's family, and he certainly doesn't want to get in the way of it. Lukas has never come clean about Bastian to his wife, but Bastian’s pretty sure Monika is on to them. Monika and Louis must also be visiting this weekend.Maybe that's why Lukas is acting like such a dick and won't talk on the phone, Bastian thinks.

This only makes him miss Lukas more. He already finds himself thinking about Lukas all the time, wondering what he’s doing at every second of every day and trying (and failing) to conceal his erections on the pitch like some pathetic teenager. 

But he isn’t a teenager. He' s a grown man and reminds himself that he should act like one. He tries to convince himself that Lukas is probably just busy and that he has a life - a difficult one at the moment - that doesn’t revolve around him the way his does around Lukas. It’s 11 p.m., and way past Bastian’s bedtime. He texts, _Good night, Luki. I love you too,_ and goes to sleep.

The next morning, Bastian is late to training. His alarm doesn’t go off - perhaps due to his repeated attacks on it - and Lukas doesn’t send his usual morning greeting. At training, there’s a storm cloud hanging over Bastian’s head throughout the day, and he has to shrug off his teammates’ inquiries, feigning girlfriend troubles. It’s not far from the truth.

Lunch time. Bastian breaks down and texts Lukas again. _Is everything ok? Call me. Please._

Lukas, not unsurprisingly, doesn't.

That afternoon, Bastian plays horribly. He's so distracted and so damn horny that he misses six shots on target and not even half of his passes are going through.

Pep Guardiola finally pulls him aside. "Bastian, what's going on?"

When Bastian doesn't give him the answer he's looking for, he asks, "Bastian, how many times do I have to tell you not to bring personal problems to the field?"

"I know, sir. I'll try my best," Bastian mumbles to his manager, and really tries to be present for the rest of training.

"If this happens one more time, I'm pulling you from our next game," Pep threatens after practice. "Oh and Basti? Find a call girl or something."

Bastian can't hide his blush. He skips showering in the locker room and heads straight home. As soon as he's inside his apartment, he makes a beeline for his shower and jerks off, coming in record time.

He's just nodding off after a late dinner when Lukas finally returns his call. 

"Hi, Schweini," his deep voice croons into Bastian's ear.

"Hi."

"What's up?" 

"Wouldn't you like to know."

"I have a pretty good idea."

"Oh and what's that?"

"Something big."

"Don't tease if you're not going to do something about it."

Lukas laughs, and the sound goes straight to Bastian's dick. "Oh, _mein Hase_. All I'm going to do tonight is tease. Are you ready for the torture?"

"Come on, Luki. I was really worried," Bastian appeals, tries desperately to hold onto his irritation.

"Worried? About what?" 

"Oh all right. Play innocent."

"Basti, I'm sorry I haven't called in a while. I've lost my phone. But I thought you got Monika's text message?"

"No, I didn't get any message from her. Stop pulling my leg, and explain the weird texts that you keep sending."

"What weird texts? I haven't sent you anything since Monday when my phone went missing."

Bastian rolls his eyes. "Well, you obviously found your phone now. Check your text messages."

Lukas is silent for a moment. Then he bursts into loud, obnoxious laughter.

"Haha, very funny. The jokes on me, again. You really outdid yourself this time," Bastian says, grumpily.

"Oh Basti. I think I know what happened to my phone," Lukas says, between giggles.

"What?"

"A little monster stole it."

"I don't even know what that means."

"Louis and Monika are visiting for the week. We promised him he could go to yesterday's game if he made good grades. He must have found my phone. He's in deep trouble."

Bastian's annoyance quickly turns into embarrassment. "Oh, my God."

Lukas starts laughing again. "Nice one about the bench. Wow, you were really worried."

"Luki, I said the f-word to your son," Bastian hisses, mortified.

"Hmm, so you did. Looks like you'll be joining both my son _and_ wife in the time-out corner."

Bastian relaxes a little and manages a laugh. He's so glad he didn't send Louis anything worse than a curse word. "I can't believe Louis already knows how to use your phone. I didn't even know he could read."

"They grow up fast, don't they?"

“Yeah, they do.”

“He talks about you all the time, Basti. He probably misses you more than I do.”

“I miss him too.”

They're both quiet for a moment.  Bastian wants to ask if he should cancel his flight, but he just can't get enough of the sound of Lukas's breathing.

Lukas beats him to it. "So, you're still coming over this weekend, right?"

"Yes, I mean. Is it okay? What about Monika?"

Lukas just laughs that stupid, throaty laugh of his. "Nothing can come between us and winter break. Of course it's okay. I've been waiting for more than a month to see you."

His voice gets even deeper, laced with desire, and Bastian wonders how any man’s voice could sound that way about him.

"Then I'll be there," whispers Bastian.

"Are you going to give me anything to hold onto until then?" Lukas asks.

Bastian shivers at the question, but catches himself. He's suffered enough during these past few days, and now he has an opportunity to return the favor. "Nope. You're on your own," he says, and promptly hangs up.

Less than a minute later, he receives a text: _Fuck you. I'm gonna fuck you so hard. First thing. Good night, mein Hase._

Bastian has to go for round two before he can sleep.

 

~~~

 

Saturday morning, he's standing in front of the door to Lukas’s apartment, a suitcase in each hand. Lukas yanks it open before he can even knock. 

"Schweini!" he exclaims, pulling Bastian inside. It tips him off balance, but Lukas steadies him with strong arms, hugging him so tight it almost hurts.

"Luki," Bastian murmurs into Lukas's atrocious Christmas sweater.This is the same one Lukas has worn every year for as long as they’ve known each other. It’s the typical knit red Christmas sweater complete with candy canes and a stocking and a sleigh filled with presents. _My Oma made it for me_ , was all Lukas would say whenever Bastian tried to tease him about it. He’s about to comment on it, but with his nose buried in Lukas’s neck, inhaling his familiar scent, the words die on his lips.

When they pull away, they're both grinning from ear to ear.

"Where's my present?" Asks Bastian, setting his bags down in the hallway.

"I don't know what you’re talking about."

"Come on, Luki."

"Well, after you hung up on me like that, I don't think you deserve any present."

“You’re only saying that because you’d rather receive than give,” says Bastian, sliding his palms around Lukas’s waist and drawing Lukas up against him.

"Is that a challenge?" responds Lukas, blue  eyes, gleaming.

Bastian doesn't answer. He crushes his lips into Lukas’s, hoists the striker into his arms, and carries him away to the bedroom.  
  
~ End ~

 

**Author's Note:**

> Louis's texting style was inspired by my 6 year old god-daughter. I had way too much fun with this story!


End file.
